In a wireless communication method using a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) compliant with the IEEE 802.11 standard, a wireless LAN terminal that performs wireless communication in the infrastructure mode implements such wireless communication upon being connected to a specific wireless communication access point (referred to as an “AP” below). In order to achieve this, it is necessary to set an identification code (ESS-ID: Extended Service Set Identification) that has been set in the specific AP. In a case where identification codes set in a plurality of APs in an infrastructure network are all made the same, the wireless LAN terminal sets an identification code that is the same as that of the APs, thereby enabling the terminal to be connected without changing the setting of the identification code with respect to any AP. Such a method of connection is referred to as “roaming”.
Thus, the present state of the art is such that if a wireless LAN terminal is connected to a specific AP, it is necessary that the same identification code be set in the AP and wireless LAN terminal. However, in a roaming environment in which the same identification code has been set for a plurality of APs, an identification code identical with identification information that has been set commonly in a plurality of APs is set in the wireless LAN terminal. As a consequence, the wireless LAN terminal cannot be connected to a specific AP among a plurality of APs.